Trust
by Ghostly Hamburger
Summary: DS. When Desiree makes Sam fall in love with Danny, what happens? By popular demand, another part is up.
1. Trust

A simple one-shot that I've been working on for a while. Hope you like.

* * *

I shouldn't have trusted it.

Ghosts are unpredictable. Anything related to them can't be trusted. That's why I blame myself for what happened. What happened to her. She's lucky to still be alive…but I don't know how long it will stay that way.

It started with a ghost, as most stories of my life do. Desiree, a ghost who claimed she could make my heart's desire come true. Somehow, she had found out how I feel. I had no need to fight Desiree that day, for she simply vanished after telling me that my true love would love me.

Somehow, I trusted her words. Why, I don't know. Maybe because I was so naïve when it came to love. Or maybe it was simply because Desiree had left. Either way, I should have stopped what came next.

Apparently, Desiree went to Sam's house and cast a spell on her. I don't exactly know what happened there, just that the next day Sam was acting differently. She seemed to be nervous around me, and she would blush almost every time I said something to her. I don't know what gave me the courage that day, but I somehow worked up the nerve to ask her out. Why it was so hard, I don't know. She is my best friend, why was it so hard to talk to her? That didn't matter, though. She said yes.

We went to a movie together that night. I was a nervous wreck. I tripped over the words as I talked to her, I kept trembling with anxiety, and my pants phased off of me. More than once, unfortunately. She didn't seem to notice how nervous I was, though.

I don't remember what the movie was about. I couldn't pay attention. I think I was staring at Sam for the whole thing. I didn't know what was going on in reality, all I could think about was how she looked, how beautiful she was. When the credits began rolling, she turned towards me, her lips slightly open as if she was about to say something. She didn't have a chance to say anything, though, as my hormones got the better of me, and I kissed her. Almost immediately, she returned the kiss, and though it probably sounds sappy, I realized in that moment that I care for her more than I've ever cared for anyone else. I would say I love her, but I'm not sure if someone my age can actually fall in love…

Anyways, after that movie, we began going out more and more. A lot of people considered us to be boyfriend and girlfriend, but they had thought that before we started dating. I didn't really care what everyone else thought, I was just happy that I was with Sam.

About a month later, while I was at the park with Sam, I saw Desiree again. She was granting a wish to a little girl, causing a giant pony to appear and create a huge mess. I felt obligated to get rid of the horse and Desiree, so though I didn't want to leave Sam, I transformed to Danny Phantom and fought the ghosts. The pony was pretty easy to get rid of, but Desiree was a bit more of a challenge. Having fought me before, she seemed to be able to sense what I was going to do next. I was finally able to pull her into the Fenton Thermos-yes, I had been carrying it with me-but when I did, something changed. I couldn't tell what right away, but something in the air felt different.

I floated back down next to Sam. She was clutching her head, as if something was wrong. I asked her about it, and she replied that she simply had a small headache. I offered to take her home, and she nodded an agreement, still holding a hand to her forehead.

So we walked back to her house. When we arrived there, I felt sorta bad about leaving her there-even if all that was wrong with her was just a headache. So I kissed her, which by that time wasn't something unusual for me to do. Her reaction to the kiss, however, was different.

She pushed me away. I felt a bit hurt, but assumed it was because of her headache, but then she yelled, "What are you doing?" I was confused. Did she just suddenly forget the past few weeks or something?

Apparently, she had. She continued yelling at me, telling me off for arbitrarily kissing her-because to her, we were still only best friends. I could tell she wasn't really angry, or sad, just more shocked. And…it seemed she was hurt.

I continued to pretend to listen to her rant, but I wasn't paying attention. Instead, I was just thinking about what had happened to her, why she could have suddenly forgotten so much. Then everything came together as I recalled one phrase.

"The one you love will love you," Desiree had said. So it was Desiree's spell that had turned Sam from my best friend to my girlfriend. And I guess when I defeated Desiree, the spell was broken. And now Sam was probably just confused. If she was confused, then I thought that maybe the best thing to do would be to just leave her alone. So I interrupted her rant with a quick apology for the kiss, then left.

The next day, at school, Sam wasn't there. I was worried. Sam's not the type to miss school for emotional reasons. So I thought Desiree's spell must've had a big impact on her.

It turns out the spell did have a big impact on her. A huge impact. After school, I went to her house. A woman I hadn't seen before opened the door. She was dressed in all black, yet her outfit seemed to resemble a classic maid's uniform. She spoke in a hushed voice, and informed me that Sam was found dead in her room that morning.

I was stunned. Sam. Dead. I couldn't seem to process the information. I walked a few feet away from the house, but then I had a sudden urge to go up to her room, to see her. Because part of my mind believed she was still alive. Not caring if anyone saw me, I transformed to my ghost form, and flew up to Sam's room.

She was in there. Or, more correctly, her body was in there. She was lying on the floor, lifeless. The scene looked somewhat gruesome, and I really don't care to describe it. But it then hit me that she's really dead. Gone. Never coming back.

So that brings me to my current situation. I'm trying to find Desiree. I'm not planning on getting revenge on her for what she did to Sam. Instead, I'll ask her for one last wish to grant: to be with the one she calls my 'true love' To be with Sam. I'm aware that for that to happen, either she will be resurrected-or I'll be killed. I'm ready for the consequences either way.

Because either way, I'll stay with Sam.


	2. Why

Happy New Year! This will be my last submission of 2004.

A note about this: I never intended to write another part of this. But people told me to, so I did.

* * *

Why did this happen?

I'm dead. Hard to believe, isn't it? That you're listening to a dead person? Well, you are. And you wanna know why I'm dead? Because of Danny.

Yes, because of Danny. My best friend is the reason I'm no longer alive. I suppose there may have been a ghost involved, but I don't know about that.

See, a while ago, I began feeling…different. For some reason, Danny suddenly went from my best friend to the guy I practically worshipped. I began acting differently in attempts to gain his attention. I would be obviously shy around him, I would shamelessly flirt with him-I was pretty much acting like Paulina. Which, for me, is actually kind of scary.

Thank God my shameless flirting only lasted one day. That Danny, Danny asked me to go out with him. Without thinking, I said yes. I was so caught up in happiness that I couldn't think straight. That night, we went to a movie together, and I was always either extremely nervous or overjoyed to be with him. One small part of my brain was logical, screaming at me, '_Why is this happening? You don't like him like that! You're just friends!_' But the rest of me ignored that.

We watched the movie together, and when it ended, I turned to Danny, about to tell him something. I don't remember what I was going to say, but it doesn't matter, as Danny took the moment to kiss me. For a moment I was stunned, but then I happily returned the kiss. I could have died of happiness in that moment. (No, that's not why I'm dead.) Something in my head told me that I loved him. Which was odd, considering that I never expected to be in love. At least, not at 14.

After that, we began dating. Which, I have to admit, was really nice. People called us boyfriend and girlfriend, which actually wasn't a change, but neither of us bothered to correct them-as they were already correct.

Then one day, while we were at the park together, Desiree appeared. Danny fought her, which wasn't abnormal; he does fight ghosts a lot. But when he defeated her, all of a sudden my head begin hurting. And not just a normal headache, it felt as if somebody had ripped open my head with their bare hands. It was _painful_. Also, I seemed to be losing my memory. I couldn't remember where I was, or why Danny was there. I was confused. Danny offered to take me home, and thinking that would help, I agreed.

When we got back to my house, Danny kissed me. It surprised me, because at that point I had totally forgotten we were dating. It's actually the weirdest thing to forget stuff and then recall it later. You get all paranoid, thinking it'll happen again and wondering what caused it and-okay, I'm getting off-track. Anyways, I pushed Danny away. At that point, I believed we were just friends, and I had no romantic feelings for him whatsoever.

When I pushed him away, I saw that he looked hurt. I felt really bad-I hadn't meant to hurt his feelings. But I just yelled at him. I didn't know why he was kissing me, and I began ranting about how he shouldn't just arbitrarily kiss somebody. I didn't let him get a word in edgewise, so he couldn't tell me his side of the story. When he did finally say something, he told me that he was going home. He left, and I felt like dirt.

I could tell he really liked me. And even though I no longer felt the same way, he's still my friend, and I hadn't mean to hurt him.

I entered my house, finding it empty, which was odd. It probably wasn't really empty, but from where I was, it seemed deserted. I ignored that, however, and just walked up the stairs to my room. But as I walked, thoughts about Danny entered my head. I realized that I would never be the same around him again-and so I could never see him again. Reflecting on it now, that may have been a bit extreme, but I wasn't thinking straight at all.

When I got to the top of the stairs, I didn't go to my room. I turned the other direction and went to the bathroom instead. And there, I killed myself. I'm not saying how, in case somebody out there reading this will do the same, making the same mistake. All that you need to know is that I died.

So that brings me to the present. I'm in the Ghost Zone, not in any particular place, just wandering around like all recently dead apparently do. Every so often, I hear snippets of ghostly gossip, about who's dying, and more interesting, which ghost is fighting 'the halfa'. Right now, I can hear them saying that Danny was just talking to Desiree. To ask her to kill him. So he could be with me.

I can't believe he likes me that much. I can't believe he's giving up his _life_ to be with me.

Maybe I should give him another chance.

We've got all eternity.

* * *

Thanks to all reviewers.

Black-rose23: Well, it does have a sequel now.

DaydreamingTurtle: True devotion, yes, but also a bit of...stupidity.

Fluffyrachel: Thanks.

Night's Soul: Eh, I don't think this part is as good as the first, but hopefully you'll like it! Nice name, too.

Mcrystal: Thank you.

Sakura Scout: I understand a non-functional brain.

Digigrlover2811: Yes, Danny and Sam do rock.

PT-chan: Unfortunately, HPT was…deleted. Sad but true. All future HPTs will go on my Deviantart account. Ghostly-Hamburger.


End file.
